Loogimon Timeline
The Loogimon timeline is a list of events that led to The game of the same name(Obviously). However, it didn't start off like a massive soup of randomness. Disclaimer: It's probably not what actually happened. It's from the eyes of an ordinary person. =The timeline= It starts off with the Big Bang. It always starts off like this. Yoshi's island series Although early, this is when Mario and Luigi were born. The two had a sabotaged airline flight, and landed on Yoshi's island, where the game takes place. Yoshi's new Island is a double take, as it happens again! However, Bowser attempts to make sure the plumbers don't exist. The Beginning Super Mario Bros. After many years, The duo enter the Mushroom kingdom, where Peach was kidnapped by bowser. Long story short: They dodged traps, killed Bowser duplacates, and Saved Peach. Pokemon RGB Meanwhile, in another universe, Kantos was the first island to be inhabited by the illusive human. These creatures created a Pokemon that was so powerful that it can hold onto hyper beams. However, it went rouge, and became a psudeo-god of it's own. Legend of Zelda Another universe. Zelda was kidnapped by Gannon, and split the triforce apart. Apparently, Link was alerted and killed everyone who worked for gannon, including Gannon fanboys and Gannon himself. It all went well in the end, as June 4th was called the "Gannon massacre" in the Zelda world. Super Mario world and Super Mario 64 When Mario and Luigi went for a Vacation, Peach was kidnapped by Bowser. Alas, History repeated itself as Mario and Luigi defeated bad guys, killed Reznors, K.Oed Koopalings, Jumped off of Yoshis, and killed bowser again. Alas, Bowser came back and took Peaches castle over. Again, Mario walked in and helped the toads defeat the evil they call "The Koopa". Pokemon Ruby, Sapphire, and Emerald Humans started to spread to other islands, as Arceus intended. Arceus wanted Groudon and Kyogre to have a divine feast, and they suddenly turned against her after being enslaved by 10 year olds. Arceus, angered, sent in Rayquaza to handle the situation, and Rayquaza was enslaved by the human threat. She had no other choice, but to make them go towards her home isalnd, Sinnoh. We'll get to that later. The Armageddon of the Poke world Super Mario sunshine Mario was suddenly arrested for no reason. Luigi was shocked, and got his items to watch as Mario used a robot to wash the island off. However, Miamoto threw Bowser Jr. Into the mix, and fed him too much sugar, making him hyperactive. Mario did his thing and gave them a bath though, and he won. Pokemon Diamond/Pearl/Platinum Arecus was afraid that Dialga and Palkia were going to be enslaved. Sadly, they were. Mesprit was scared to death that it happened, right before Cyrus took her and her fellow lake guardians. What he did was make the red chain. However, one sneaky person crawled through the vents and took some DNA from the trio while Cyrus was testing said chain. Then, Arceus made a kid kill Cyrus's pokemon, and forced him to free the Lake guardians. However, it backfired, as the red chain was used on Cyrus to turn him into a Lugia fanboy, and then the kid decided to enslave Dialga, just to kill off Giratina. Oddly, Giratina survived. Super Mario Galaxy 1 and 2 Mario was worried that the world would end too soon, and yet, Bowser abducted Peach, and took her to his space station. As the plumber he is, he took fate upon his own hands, and stopped his brick breaking impulses as he went to save Peach from bowser. He successfully did it. Twice. Pokemon X and Y Arceus panicked. She had to do something. She had to force the humans into Kalos, one of the worst places she could find. She had a breath of relief as everyone was attacked by bears. However, the bears were enslaved, and Arceus went crazy! Pokemon Sun and Moon Arceus then unleashed the Ultra beasts, hoping that they'll make them stop. However, it failed, as they were suddenly enslaved. She screamed, and gave up, letting her friend take over. In the meantime, Darkie was created, and saw the world for the first time. She then sought refuge in the building the Lake guardians recently obtained, and was raised by them after her creator passed away. The great Catycalysm This is the most important part of the timeline. Notice the Pokemon and Zelda events? These are important here. Kirby Immediately when Kirby was awakened, he felt like eating things. That's pretty much what happened. Kirby ate stuff, Dedede thwarted him by eating more stuff, and Kirby ate Dedede, just to barf him out and win for defeating him. Sledgin' brothers Mario felt like Bowser needed a taste of his own Medicine, and decided to launch an all-out attack on him. However, Bowser had his army of (Including him) ready, and counter-attacked for over 20 days. Actually, it was 23. At the end, Bowser somehow saved the mushroom Kingdom for once, just to be banished to another universe. Pokemon Galaxy dungeon Arceus came back in control, and noticed that Bowser was there. She hoped that he would be enslaved by the humans, but instead, he enslaved some Pokemon, just so he would go up the temple of Space-time and reality. The lake guardians were awakened for that moment, but didn't come until 3 days later, when Bowser hit the top. Mesprit decided to bring Darkie and the Human-turned-Pokemon with her so they would have some support, while Azelf and Uxie guided their way to the temple. Bowser tried to use the orb to destroy all the universes surrounding the current one, but Azelf flew her fist into him, making the surrouning universes collide with the PokeVerse, making everything exist at once. Bowser thanks them, calls Darkie a Robot, and leaves to find his kingdom. The lake guardians, Darkie, and their guest were all frightened by the fact that Bowser made the universes a single Multiverse. They feared that the world would be controled by the humans of the Poke-verse, and that Professor Rowan, Arceus' enemy, would control everything. However, the seninent race of Professors decided to run zoos instead, betraying Rowan. The Aftermath As Midna of the twilight realm was banished to the Mushroom world, Mario and Luigi were chilling and minding their own buisness. Loogimon It hasn't been clear what happened, but someone said it's currenlty occuring. =Trivia= *The timeline isn't exactly accurate, which means there may have been events that happened inbetween that haven't been recorded yet. *Some of the characters were used as placeholders for others. Professor Rowan really wasn't a god. He was Arceus's enemy in this timeline though. Category:Timelines